saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Mixmaster
900 |pellets=2 |pierce=2 3 & |rof=6 rps |mag=110 |movement=-27% |damagetype= |reload=2.1 sec |type=Full-Auto |class=Assault Rifle |name = Mixmaster |ammocost = 240 for 200 2,400 for 200 2,880 |premammocost = 960 for 200 9,600 for 200 11,520 |droplevel = 45 100 & |1dps = 3,000 7,200 10,800 |mdps = 6,000 21,600 32,400 |augdps = 12,000 28,800 43,200 |ammopacksize = 200 |ammoversion = |manufacturer = Rancor|craftcost = 1,667,940 4,027,220 20,136,100 |alloycost = 3,335 50,340 604,083 }} The Mixmaster is Rancor's take at an assault rifle. It is quite high-leveled, and the most unique feature is that each round fired contains two flechettes. Overview The Mixmaster is an energy assault rifle with the unique ability to shoot two flechettes per trigger pull. Unlike shotgun rounds, these stick close together and travel in a straight line forward wherever you point them. (There is no spread from the barrel) This gun is often designated as a crowd control gun thanks to the flechettes, decent pierce (with 3 in / ), though it has a rather low fire rate, at 6 rounds per second (Keeping in mind this means twelve projectiles will be fired per second). A December 2014 patch added a damage buff that doubled normal damage and came just short of doubling the version's, adding massive potential for many players. If augmented properly, the Mixmaster's damage per second is enormous; when combined with its fairly large clip, can make this gun one of the very best in bringing down entire hordes of zombies. The Mixmaster can be compared to the CM 451 Starburst or Ronson 70, which appear earlier than this gun and, as a result, are harder to obtain in the long run due to how earlier levels progress more quickly than later levels. Both the Starburst and the Mixmaster are particularly heavy assault rifles, deal energy damage, have two pierce, have a huge clip size, and have shorter reload times than other assault rifles, being used more like an LMG. While the Starburst doesn't require a high level for a good amount of augments, it makes it more elusive since, again, that non- Starbursts are only available at the quick early levels. The Mixmaster has a higher damage and shoots two flechettes, giving higher damage output if one factors in a critical hit, surpassing the Starburst in those strengths. The spread of the 2 flechettes of the Mixmaster also allows less accuracy and better crowd control capabilities. For the Concussion skill, the 1887 Shockfield is about equal to the Mixmaster unless the Mixmaster has been augmented. The Mixmaster's significantly larger clip and Full-Auto firing mode along with the 2 flechettes results in a pretty decent concussioned mobbing and could probably render a boss nearly immobile, and making it a contender against guns like the Hotspot with its 2-3 pierce. Furthermore the stun duration is double when fired from a Mixmaster due to the dual firing flechettes mentioned throughout. Recently, the Mixmaster was altered, which affected the rate of fire, damage, Concussion time and capacity. Trivia * Like with several other Rancor weapons, the Mixmaster's version has colors other than white, grey and black. In this case, the extra color is orange. * This is the testing of the Mixmaster during SAS 4 Beta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlBT5et69ck. * Due to errors in coding on the mobile version of SAS 4, the Mixmaster received all the buffs & nerfs of the PC version, but did not receive the reduction in RoF, meaning that as of mobile update 1.7.0 the Mixmaster has 21,600 base damage per second, well over any other weapon in the game, falling just short of the Flash version's HIKS M1000. This has now been fixed. * The Mixmaster received an "Easter Edition" around Easter (March 28th) 2016. It was called the Hare Raiser and it replaced the Mixmaster from strongboxes and crafting. Its description was "Don't put all of your eggs in one basket." The Hare Raiser also replaced the Mixmaster again near Easter 2017 (≥13 April). *Its description in the alpha version was strangely "seeking plasma bolts (monsters ghosts UFO book)". *Its name is possibly based on (actually identical to) the character Mixmaster in Transformers's Multiverse. Mixmaster in Transformers's Multiverse having his name as seen is possibly because most of his appearances have cement mixer as his alt mode while Mixmaster in SAS4 named as seen is possibly because It can "mix" energy power to make it a powerful weapon. *The Mixmaster is the only weapon that Rancor manufactured that doesn't have blood on its spikes. *The mobile version Mixmaster's version is the same as the PC version. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Energy Weapons Category:Rancor Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Weapons with an Easter Edition Category:Non-Premium